hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (Chibiromano)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード ちびロマーノ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Chibi Romāno-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Chibiromano Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in South Italy during his younger days. It is sung by Aki Kanada in the voice of Chibiromano. Lyrics Kanji= みぎてには　オリーブ ひだりてには　トマトー！ トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード みわくのせかいへ　ついてくるなよこのやろー！ てをとって　わになって　まわるぞ　ちきゅうごう キラッキラ　ながぐつが　かっこいいだろーこのやろー！ Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore！ 俺のほうが　お前よりうえだからなー ヘタリア！ 「ナポリタンは　にほんりょうりだけど、 カルボナーラは、ローマが　はっ...はっしゅう...なんだぞ、 おぼえとけよ、このやろー！」 トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード がっきをならして　こうしんだぞーこのやろー！ みんなで　せーので　がっそうすれば たったひとつのうた　かんせいだぞーちくしょー！ タンバリンがかりは　俺　ロマーノだぞー！ 「俺のゆうしをみておくのだ！　Uno・Due・Tre・ダーイ！」 とうぎじょうだぞー　Colosseo じいちゃんのぬくもり　Foro Romano Bocca della Veritàは　うそつきな ヤツが　てをいれると　かまれちゃうんだぞー 「うわぁ、や、やっぱり　ほんだな　たおしたのは、 りすじゃなかったかも、しれないぞ...」 Viva l'allegria！ Viva l'allegria！ Viva l'allegria！　しょくよくは たべるうちにでてくる Viva l'allegria！　きらいなものは　「ん、お前にやるー！」 Viva l'allegria！　おんなのこは だいかんげい Viva l'allegria！ 「あ...ぅ...このきれいなトマトは、 あの、その...ベ...ベルギーにやる。。」 トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード メロディは　ばんこくきょうつうだぞーちくしょー いつつのたいりくと　ななつのうみを ノリノリなTempoで　だいおうだんだぞーこのやろー！ めちゃ　めちゃ　たのしい　おんがくさい 「ん、たのしまないヤツは　あしのうらモチモチのけいだぞ！」 Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore！ ききたかったら　またうたってやってもいいのだ ヘタリア！ 「んー、きょうも　いちにち　がんばったぞー おれさまは　えらいのだー　ほめろー...ちくしょー！ ...スペイン、このやろー...」 |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa oribu, hidari te ni wa tomato! Tomato ma tomato tomatomato pareedo Miwaku no sekai e tsuite kurunayo konoyarou! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruzo chikyuu gou Kira kira nagagutsu ga kakkoii daro konoyarou! Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! Ore no houga omae yori ue dakarana Hetaria! "Napolitan wa nihon ryouri dakedo, Karubonaara wa ROME ga ha...hasyuu...nandazo, Oboetoke yo konoyaro～!" Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo Gakki wo narashite koushin dazo konoyarou Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei dazo chikushou! Tanbarin gakari wa ore Romano dazo! "Ore no yuushi wo mite oku no da! Uno・Due・Tre·dai!" Toukijyou dazo Colosseo Jiichan no nukumori Foro Romano Bocca della Verità wa usotsuki na yatsu ga te wo ireru to kamarechaun dazo "Uwaa, ya, yappari hondana taoshita no wa, Risu jya nakatta kamo, shirenai zo..." Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria! Shokuyoku wa taberu uchi ni dete kuru Viva l'allegria! Kirai no mono wa "N, omae ni yaru!" Viva l'allegria! On'na no ko wa daikangei Viva l'allegria! "Ah... uh... kono kirei na tomato wa Ano, sono... Be... Berugi ni yaru..." Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo Merodi wa bankoku kyoutsuu dazo chikushou! Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Nori nori na Tempo de daioudan dazo konoyarou! Mecha mecha tanoshii ongakusai "N, Tanoshimanai yatsu wa ashi no ura mochimochi no kei dazo!" Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! Kikitakattara mata utatte yattemo ii no da Hetaria! "Mmm...kyou mo ichinichi ganbatta zo～ Oresama wa erai no da～. homero～...chikusho～! ...Spain...konoyaro～..." |-| English= In my right hand is an olive! In my left hand is a tomato~! Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! Towards the enchanting world, "Don't follow me, you jerk!" Take our hands, form a circle, spin and you have the world My sparkling boots, they're cool, aren't they bastard?! Verde, bianco, rosso è tricoloreGreen, white, and red make my tricolor You know that I'm higher than you! Hetalia! Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march, you bastards! If everyone at 'one-two' makes the ensemble The one and only song will be complete, dammit! Playing the tambourine, it's me, Romano! 「Watch me now, my fans! Uno・Due・Tre・dai!」One Two Three GO! The ColosseoColosseum is the greatest amphitheater in the world Grandpa's really cool, Foro RomanoRoman Forum Put the liar's hand in the Bocca della VeritàStatue in the shape of a face. It is said to bite off a liar's hand. Viva l'allegria!Long live the joy! Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria! If you're hungry, go away. Viva l'allegria! I hate guys who say 「Yup! I give it to you!」 Viva l'allegria! Girls shouting of joy Viva l'allegria! 「A-ah... This is such a pretty tomato... I'll... I'll give it to Belgium then...」 Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! The melody is universal, from all the world, dammit! The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly, you bastard! This vivacious music is so amusing! 「If there's anybody who doesn't enjoy it, he'll suffer from a nice kicking!」 Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore If you want to hear this again that's alright. Hetalia! Album This song was released on July 27, 2011, on the DVD which came with the seventh volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 7 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Spain's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the fourteenth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hatafutte Parade